Levi's Journal
by Barbara123
Summary: Mimpi buruk terus menghantuinya. Levi tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan selain latihan, membunuh titan, dan bersih-bersih. Semuanya berubah ketika Erwin memberinya buku kosong. "Bagaimana kalau aku hanya mau menulis namaku?"/"Itu tetap permulaan." Oneshot. canon setting. kelanjutan dari A Choice With No Regret. shounen ai! slight romance. for GIVE AWAY HARI BUKU.


**Disclaimer: Hajime Isamaya**

**AN: OOC, typos, alur cepat. Rated T for Levi's foul language :p**

**WARNING: fic ini semacam kelanjutan dari spin-off SnK manga: A Choice With No Regret. Jadi ada spoiler dan semacamnya.**

**Shounen-ai. Pairing: ErwinLevi.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Levi's Journal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia terbangun. Kali ini karena pakaiannya yang sudah basah akan keringat.

Mata Levi terbuka lebar. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya, mencengkram selimut. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia mengusap lehernya. Matanya berwarna yang keabu-abuan itu menatap keringat yang menempel di telapak tangannya.

_Menjijikkan._

Dia keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi umum. Dia tidak peduli kalau ada prajurit lain yang melihatnya berkeliaran hanya mengenakan kaus lusuh dan celana pendek. Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang, menerpa tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat.

Suara jeritan Isabel dan Farlan kembali terdengar di kepalanya, membuat Levi berjalan semakin cepat.

**xxx**

"Untukmu."

Levi menatap buku saku yang terulur di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang punggungnya itu tetap kaku, sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk mengambil buku itu. Ekspedisi baru saja selesai dan setiap kali ekspedisi berakhir, para prajurit diberi hari libur. Prajurit yang memiliki keluarga pulang ke rumah mereka dan sisanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di halaman, pesta syukur kerena mereka masih hidup.

Tapi Levi sama sekali tidak punya keluarga. Dan dia juga tidak pergi ke pesta itu. Dia menghabiskan seharian ini membersihkan baraknya. Dia tidak tahu apa alasan Erwin memanggilnya di sore hari ini. Erwin memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kantornya hanya untuk memberinya… buku? Mata biru Erwin menatapnya dengan tajam, masih menunggunya untuk menerima buku itu dari tangannya. Namun Levi tidak bergerak, menatap buku itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Levi." Erwin menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa sadari, Levi sudah mengulurkan tangannya, diam-diam menyumpahi dirinya yang tanpa sadar sudah bergerak, menuruti keinginan Erwin.

Levi membuka buku itu. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat halaman-halaman kosong tersebut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Erwin yang masih duduk di kursinya, memperhatikan ekspresinya dengan seksama.

"Untukmu. Supaya kau bisa menulis," Erwin menjelaskan. Mata birunya masih menatap Levi dengan tajam.

Rahang Levi mengeras. Dia berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang mulai bergejolak di dalam dadanya. "Aku memang berasal dari tempat kumuh. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membaca atau menulis." Dia menggeram melalui celah giginya. Dia tidak peduli setinggi apa jabatan Erwin di _Survey Corp_ ini. Dia akan menghantam lelaki berambut pirang ini kalau dia berani merendahkannya.

Erwin berkedip, mata birunya melebar. Dia menatap Levi dengan takjub. "Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu dalam menulis atau membaca. Aku memberi buku itu untukmu supaya kau bisa menulis jurnal."

Mata Levi menyipit. "Jurnal? Aku menulis jurnal?" Kerutan di keningnya semakin mendalam. "Kau gegar otak atau sudah pikun, kakek tua? _Aku menulis jurnal_?"

Erwin kembali berkedip. Dia tidak terlihat tersinggung akan ucapan tajam Levi. Dia terlihat semakin takjub dan memperhatikan lelaki di depannya seakan-akan Levi itu adalah makhluk gaib. "Sebagai hobi," Erwin mengedikkan bahu. "Kau butuh hobi lain. Selain bersih-bersih."

"Aku tidak butuh hobi. Dan _bersih-bersih_ bukan hobi," Levi mendesis. "Aku tidak tahu sesibuk apa kau, tapi kau sebaiknya buka matamu dan lihat kondisi tempat ini. Aku tidak heran kalau kalian semua mati karena virus, bukan karena titan."

Sebelum Erwin sempat menatapnya dengan takjub untuk kesekian kalinya, Levi membenturkan buku itu di meja Erwin dengan suara keras. Dia memutar tubuh dan berjalan cepat, keluar dari ruangan Erwin.

Levi sama sekali tidak memberi hormat salut pada atasannya sebelum dia keluar. Dia tidak peduli.

_Persetan dengan Erwin Smith._

**xxx**

Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia tidur di barak ini tanpa Farlan dan Isabel. Tanpa mereka berdua, ruangan ini terasa sangat luas.

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Rasanya baru saja kemarin dia berdiskusi dengan Farlan tentang cara terbaik untuk membunuh Erwin. Dan sekarang sudah tiga bulan lamanya sejak kematian dua sahabatnya. Selama ini dia bisa fokus pada semua latihan-latihannya di survey corp karena mereka sedang bersiap untuk ekspedisi baru. Tapi sekarang ekspedisi itu sudah berakhir dan mereka diberi cuti seminggu. Sosok Isabel dan Farlan kembali muncul di benak Levi, merasuki mimpi Levi.

Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Levi beranjak dari kasurnya, duduk bersender di dinding sambil menatap jendela. Matanya terpaku pada bulan yang bersinar terang.

**xxx**

Erwin membuka kotak tehnya, terpaku menatap daun teh yang sudah habis itu. Lelaki itu menghela napas, memijit keningnya sesaat. Laporan-laporan tentang ekspedisi tidak ada habisnya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak akan tidur hari ini juga. Dia keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, berjalan menuju dapur. Lorong koridor itu gelap gulita tapi Erwin bisa dengan mudah menemukan jalannya. Mau bagaimana pun, dia sudah tinggal di tempat ini bertahun-tahun. Lelaki itu terpaku sesaat ketika melihat cahaya lampu remang-remang dan sosok lelaki ramping yang berdiri di depan meja dapur. "Levi." Dia menyapa lelaki itu. Levi menoleh, mendengus ketika melihat sosok Erwin. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat kedatangan Erwin. "Kau tahu kalau aku datang di dapur?" Erwin berjalan mendekati Levi, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa berjalan sampai membuat lantai ini bergetar selain kau atau si tukang endus itu?" Levi mendengus lagi, mengabaikan Erwin dan kembali membuat tehnya. Erwin tersenyum tipis. _Si tukang endus? Mike maksudnya?_ Prajurit lain akan terkejut ketika melihatnya dan cepat-cepat memberi hormat. Tapi cuma Levi yang berdecak ketika melihatnya.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menghormati atasanmu," dia memberitahu Levi. "Tidak semua atasan sepertiku. Mereka tidak akan senang melihat sifatmu yang seperti ini."

"Mereka tidak berhak medapatkan rasa hormatku," Levi menggeram, mengaduk tehnya dengan cepat.

"Oh?" Erwin bergumam. "Termasuk aku?"

Levi tidak menjawab, mengabaikan Erwin.

"Bawa tehmu dan minum bersamaku di ruanganku."

Levi langsung memutar kepalanya, melotot ke arah Erwin.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, bukan? Setidaknya temani aku menulis laporan." Erwin tersenyum sesaat. "Seingatku, kau bisa menulis bukan?"

Levi menggertakkan gigi. Dia hendak menolak Erwin namun ucapannya tertahan ketika melihat Erwin dengan santai meraih kotak teh di kabinet dapur. "Kau… teh itu…" Sebagai prajurit, mereka hanya boleh membuat teh secukupnya karena mereka harus berbagi. Tapi Erwin dengan santai memasukkan kotak itu di sakunya.

"Ah? Ini?" Erwin tersenyum lebar. Mata birunya berkilat. "Ini salah satu keuntungan menjadi prajurit veteran, Levi. Dan ada peraturan tidak tertulis bagi prajurit kelas atas untuk menyimpan teh atau kopi di ruangan mereka, supaya mereka bisa menyediakan minuman untuk para tamu yang datang di ruangan mereka."

Levi menggeram. Jari-jarinya mencengkram cangkir tehnya.

"Dan sekarang aku mengundangmu untuk bertamu di kantorku. Tentu saja itu berarti kau bisa minum sepuasnya."

Di detik itu juga, Levi harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyirami kapten brengsek di depannya ini.

**xxx**

Dia tidak tahu apa yang Erwin harapkan darinya ketika Erwin mengundangnya untuk _bertamu_ di kantornya. Ketika mereka masuk ke kantornya, Erwin dengan gesit membuat teh untuknya sendiri dan kembali duduk, mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Levi berkedip, menatap Erwin yang mengabaikannya. Dia duduk di sofa, menyeruput tehnya. Matanya melirik, menatap buku yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ini buku yang Erwin berikan untuknya.

Jari-jari Levi menyentuh buku itu. Buku ini pasti mahal. Sampul buku ini terbuat dari kulit. Dan Erwin memberikan buku ini padanya begitu saja. "Kenapa kau memberiku buku ini?" dia bertanya tanpa dia sadari.

Erwin menengadah, menatapnya dengan dalam-dalam. "Supaya kau bisa menulis."

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku harus menulis?" Levi kembali bertanya.

Erwin tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan sosok Levi. "Karena ketika kau sibuk menulis, kau tidak akan teringat akan hal buruk yang menghantuimu."

Levi menggertakkan gigi. Tentu saja. _Erwin bloody Smith_ pasti sadar kalau selama ini dia tidak bisa tidur dan terus berkeliaran di sekitar barak. "Oh ya?" Levi tersenyum sarkastik. "Bagaimana kalau apa yang kau tulis itu adalah hal buruk yang menghantuimu? Kau akan terus teringat. Dan ingatan itu akan menjadi lebih jelas."

Erwin menunduk, mulai menulis laporannya lagi. "Setidaknya dengan menulis kenanganmu…" mata biru itu meliriknya sesaat. "Kau bisa meluapkan perasaanmu, bukan memendamnya dalam-dalam."

Levi tidak menjawab. Perlahan-lahan, dia kembali menyeruput tehnya. Menulis sesuatu? Matanya menatap halaman kosong yang tertera di depannya. Levi tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menatap halaman kosong itu. Tehnya sudah habis dan dia beranjak, berjalan menuju kabinet Erwin dan menyabet kaleng teh, membuat teh untuknya. Dia memutar tubuhnya, menyabet pena di meja Erwin, mengabaikan mata biru yang terus mengamatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu mau menulis apa. Kau akan menyesal memberiku buku mahal ini," Levi menggeram, menatap halaman kosong itu dengan kesal. "Aku mungkin hanya akan menulis namaku dan menutup buku ini."

"Tidak apa meski pun kau hanya menulis namamu." Erwin tersenyum, membuat Levi terpaku. "Itu sebuah permulaan."

Levi terdiam, menatap pena di tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai menulis.

_Namaku Levi Ackerman._

Dia membaca tulisannya.

_Dan buku ini diberi oleh Erwin freaking Smith._

Levi mendengus, menahan senyuman mengejek. Dia menghabiskan tehnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran Erwin.

**xxx**

Dia datang lagi ke kantor Erwin keesokan harinya. Dia membawa cangkirnya, datang ke ruangan Erwin dengan alasan bahwa dia bisa minum teh sepuasnya jika dia bermalam di sana. Erwin tidak pernah keberatan, selama Levi tidak mengganggunya dalam menulis laporan. Selain itu, Erwin tersenyum, berujar bahwa dia senang kala ada yang menemaninya.

Awalnya, Levi tidak tahu mau menulis apa di buku itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, jumlah kalimat di buku itu bertambah.

Setiap halaman diawali dengan kalimat yang sama.

_Namaku Levi Ackerman._

_Aku benci kotoran._

_Dan tempat ini sangat kotor. Dan mereka berharap supaya aku tetap tinggal di sini dan menjadi prajurit survey corp selama-lamanya? Aku hanya akan rela tinggal di sini selamanya kalau Erwin menetapkan hukuman berat bagi siapa pun yang membuang sampah sembarangan. Hukuman mati sangat pantas untuk para idiot itu._

Levi berhenti menulis, menengadah dan menatap Erwin. "Oi, Erwin."

"Hm?" Erwin tidak menengadah. Keningnya berkerut, menulis dengan serius.

"Apakah kau bisa menetapkan peraturan baru di tempat ini?"

Erwin menengadah, menatap Levi dengan takjub. "Tidak. Statusku hanya kapten. Prajurit dengan posisi tertinggi di sini adalah Shadis, komandan kita."

Levi berkedip.

"Jangan bilang… kau lupa?" Erwin terlihat takjub.

"Berisik." Levi mendengus, kembali menulis sambil menggeram.

_Erwin damned Smith hanya kapten. Bukan komandan. Tapi dia sudah seperti komandan karena selama ini dia yang menulis laporan, memberi perintah dan…_

Tunggu.

"Siapa Shadis?" Levi menengadah, menatap Erwin lagi.

Di detik itu juga, Erwin hanya bisa terpaku, tidak tahu mau tertawa atau memarahi Levi karena lupa akan komandan sendiri.

**xxx**

Setelah beberapa malam duduk di kantor Erwin, Levi menyadari sesuatu yang sangat menganggunya.

_Namaku Levi Ackerman._

_Malam ini juga aku akan membersihkan kantor Erwin yang kotor ini._

_Apa dia tidak bisa lihat semua sarang laba-laba di pojok ruangan? Debu yang menumpuk di pinggir jendela? Bekas teh di bawah kursi?_

_Benar-benar keajaiban lelaki sialan itu tidak mati karena virus._

Levi menutup bukunya dengan suara keras, membuat Erwin menengadah, berkedip. Dan sebelum Erwin sempat bertanya ada apa, Levi sudah keluar ruangan. Lima menit kemudian dia kembali dengan wajah tertutup masker, sapu, kain pel dan ember.

Erwin menahan diri untuk tidak ternganga.

**xxx**

Levi merasa tersinggung. Sungguh. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini balas dendam karena semalam dia sudah membersihkan ruangan Erwin seenaknya. Apa pun alasannya, sekarang Erwin memberinya setumpuk kertas yang berisi identitas para prajurit. Dia menyuruh Levi untuk menghafal semua nama dan wajah di sana.

"Mereka adalah sesama prajurit. Mereka adalah kawan. Bukan lawan." Erwin menjelaskan. "Dan kau harus tahu siapa saja kawanmu."

"Kau yakin kalau semua prajurit di sini adalah kawan?" Levi mencibir. "Seingatku, tiga bulan yang lalu aku cuma punya satu tujuan. Membunuhmu."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah sadar bahwa kalau kau membunuhku, ras manusia akan punah karena tidak ada lagi yang merancang siasat untuk menghabisi titan." Erwin menjawab santai. "Nama. Levi. Hafalkan nama semua kawanmu."

"Aku tahu siapa saja mereka," Levi menggeram. "Empat mata." Levi menunjuk ke wajah Hange. "Tukang endus." Dia menunjuk Mike. "Komandan-yang-menyerahkan-semua-tugas-untukmu." Levi menunjuk Shadis.

"Nama, Levi. Nama." Erwin mengingatkan.

Levi menggeram lagi. "Erwin Smith," Jarinya menunjuk foto lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru. "Erwin Smith." Dia mengulangi, menatap Erwin lekat-lekat, menantang. "Masih bilang kalau aku tidak tahu nama sesama prajurit?"

Erwin tidak menjawab dan Levi nyaris saja tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya dia bisa saja membuat lelaki sialan ini terbungkam. Namun, Erwin hanya tersenyum lebar, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi… kau hanya mau mengingat namaku?"

Levi hanya bisa mematung dan senyuman Erwin melebar.

"Aku ingin kau menempel semua wajah prajurit kita di jurnal yang kuberi untukmu. Dan kau harus menulis nama mereka di buku itu. Besok malam aku akan memeriksa progresmu."

Levi membuka mulutnya, hendak protes, tapi Erwin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ini perintah."

Levi menggertakkan giginya.

_Erwin bastard Smith._

Malam itu dia menghabiskan waktunya di kantor Erwin, menempel semua foto identitas prajurit di _survey corp_ di jurnalnya. Sesekali dia mengumpat ketika lem mengotori jari-jarinya. Erwin tersenyum tipis, diam-diam mengamati bawahannya itu.

**xxx**

Hange Zoe. _Smelly four eyes._

Mike Zacharius. _Sniffing giant._

Nanaba. _Calm shit._

Keith Shadis. _Almost-bald-commander_.

Rupert Frisk. _Bean sprout_.

Gerard Yale. _Idiot face._

Wisk Summer. _Mustache._

Erwin menarik napas dalam-dalam, memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut ketika melihat tulisan-tulisan di buku Levi. "Levi… aku mengerti kalau kau mau menulis 'first impression' atau pendapatmu di sebelah nama-nama ini. Jika itu cara supaya kau bisa mengingat nama mereka, maka aku tidak keberatan. Tapi apa kau harus menulis sampai seperti ini?"

Levi mengabaikan Erwin, kembali menulis dengan gesit, membuat Erwin menghela napas lagi.

**xxx**

Cuti telah berakhir. Beberapa prajurit kembali ke survey corp, meski pun kebanyakan dari mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan tidak kembali lagi. Erwin tidak terlihat terkejut ketika melihat jumlah prajurit yang berkurang di ucapara pagi. Shadis telah kembali dari cutinya sendiri. Dia berpidato seperti biasa, berseru tentang tugas dan kewajiban mereka dan segala macamnya. Levi menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah kalian semua mengerti?!" Shadis meraung.

"_Sir! Yes, sir_!" semua prajurit memberikan salut mereka, menepuk dada mereka dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal.

Semua. Kecuali Levi.

Shadis mendelik ke arah Levi, tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia berjalan pergi, kembali masuk ke gedung. Mike dan Erwin berdiri di depan, menggantikan posisi atasannya. "Kalian semua akan berlatih formasi baru hari ini. Untuk ekspedisi ke depan."

Levi melirik, menatap wajah para prajurit yang mulai tegang. Matanya menatap Erwin dengan tajam, menyimak semua strategi yang keluar dari mulut Erwin. Mau tak mau Levi menyeringai. Ternyata seminggu mendekam diri di kantor bukan sia-sia bagi Erwin. Levi yakin siasat kali ini akan berhasil. Lelaki itu merongoh kantong celananya, meraih jurnalnya. Dia mencatat semua ucapan Erwin, mengabaikan tatapan heran para prajurit lain.

Baru kali ini mereka melihat Levi yang mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Mengerti?" Erwin bertanya dengan lantang.

"_Sir! Yes, sir!"_

Sekilas, matanya bertemu dengan Erwin. Levi perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya, menepuk dadanya. "_Yes, sir._"

**xxx**

_Namaku Levi Ackerman._

_Cuti sudah berakhir dan meski setengah prajurit memutuskan untuk pensiun karena nyali mereka hanya setipis benang, Erwin berhasil menarik minat banyak remaja. Tidak sedikit jumlah surat yang Erwin dapat. Surat-surat yang menyatakan kalau mereka tidak sabar untuk bergabung di survey corp dan mengabdi pada kemanusiaan. Sepertinya si alis itu memang suka menyeret anak-anak muda ke dalam neraka._

_Cuti sudah berakhir dan itu berarti aku akan kembali ke rutinitasku setiap malam; membersihkan dapur umum dan ruangan makan. Aku tidak akan mengunjungi Erwin lagi._

Levi berhenti menulis sesaat ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar baraknya. Dari langkah kaki yang berat itu, Levi sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang mengunjunginya. Dia beranjak, menutup jurnalnya. Levi membuka pintu dan menatap Erwin yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Lelaki itu berdecak, terpaksa menengadah. "Apa maumu?"

Erwin tersenyum, mengabaikan wajah cemberut Levi. "Kau tidak datang ke ruanganku malam ini?"

"Cuti sudah selesai," Levi mendengus. "Dan aku tahu banyak yang keluar masuk di kantormu."

"Tidak di malam hari."

Levi terpaku.

"Aku akan mengajukan _proposal_ ekspedisi baru dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Dari semua prajurit di sini, kau yang paling cepat dan lincah."

"Lalu?" Levi mendengus.

"Aku ingin pendapatmu dalam siasat yang akan kuajukan ke kantor pusat nanti."

Levi menaikkan sebelah alis. Mau bagaimana pun, dia hanya prajurit kelas bawah. "Kau tidak bisa bertanya pada si raksasa atau si tenang itu?"

"Aku akan berdiskusi dengan _Mike_ dan _Nanaba_ di _meeting_ minggu depan," Erwin menekankan ucapannya. "Untuk sekarang, aku ingin berdiskusi denganmu."

Levi terdiam.

Dia bisa _bertamu_ di kantor Erwin lagi. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Erwin. "Kuharap stok tehmu masih ada." Suaranya hanya berupa bisikkan.

"Tentu saja." Erwin tersenyum. Sesaat, matanya terpaku pada jurnal di tangan kiri Levi. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu memperhatikan dengan serius. Bagus."

Levi mendengus, berusaha mengabaikan dadanya yang terasa hangat ketika mendengar pujian Erwin. Dia menyelipkan jurnal itu di balik sakunya dan berjalan keluar dari barak, mengikuti Erwin.

**xxx**

Ketika Levi membuka matanya, matahari sudah nyaris terbit. Dia duduk, mengernyitkan dahi ketika merasakan nyeri di lehernya. Dia tertidur di sofa Erwin. Lelaki itu menengadah, menatap Erwin yang mendengkur pelan, wajahnya menempel di meja.

Mereka berdiskusi sampai tertidur? Yang benar saja?

Dia beranjak dari sofa dan sesuatu yang terjatuh membuatnya menunduk. Levi meraih jurnal dan pena yang terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Dia membolak-balik jurnal itu, membaca berbagai macam tulisan. Buku itu sudah nyaris penuh. Kebanyakan dari buku itu diisi oleh wajah-wajah para prajurit. Sisanya diisi oleh siasat-siasat yang dia diskusikan bersama Erwin.

Levi membuka halaman berikutnya, mulai menulis.

_Namaku Levi Ackerman._

_Saat ini aku berada di ruangan Erwin. Si big oaf ini membuatku tertidur tanpa aku sada…_

Levi terpaku. Tangannya berhenti menulis.

Dia tertidur begitu saja?

Tanpa mimpi buruk?

Lelaki itu terdiam, masih menatap halaman yang baru setengah tertulis itu.

_Erwin Smith._ Dia mulai menulis.

_Lelaki aneh. Tidak bisa ditebak. Prajurit pertama yang mau menerimaku, tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku seperti yang lainnya._

Levi beranjak, membuat teh dan kembali duduk di sofa. Dia menatap matahari yang perlahan-lahan terbit dari jendela kantor Erwin.

_Dia memberiku pilihan lain._

_Dia bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa kulihat._

_Aku percaya dia bisa membawa kemenangan pada ras manusia._

_Dan karena itu aku bersumpah untuk terus mengikutinya._

Levi menyeruput tehnya, tersenyum mengejek. Dia seakan-akan bisa mendengar suara Farlan dan Isabel. _Kau sudah gila? Mengikuti orang itu berarti kau berjalan menuju kematian._

_Sepertinya begitu._

Dia menutup bukunya, melihat Erwin yang perlahan-lahan bangun, menegakkan punggungnya. Ketika dia mendengar suara keretak dari punggung Erwin, Levi hanya bisa tertawa sarkastik, membuat Erwin menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung.

**xxx**

"Rencana untuk ekspedisinya yang berikutnya sudah disetujui oleh pusat." Erwin memberitahunya di suatu malam.

Levi menengadah, menurunkan jurnalnya. Dia sedang menulis barang-barang kebersihan yang ingin dibelinya besok. "Begitu," Levi berujar. "Kapan?"

"Tiga minggu lagi."

Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah mencengkram penanya. Secepat itu?

"Ini hanya perkiraan. Jika kita bisa lebih cepat mempersiapkan semuanya, kita bisa pergi dalam waktu dua minggu lagi."

"Kau tidak sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat para titan?" Levi mendengus.

Erwin tersenyum simpul. "Aku bukan Hange. Tapi sejujurnya, ada harapan bahwa di ekspedisi yang berikutnya kita bisa mendapat informasi lebih dari para titan itu. Tapi, ekspedisi kali ini punya resiko yang berat. Banyak yang akan tewas."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau aku mati. Kau cukup memberi perintah dan aku akan membunuh titan sebanyak mungkin." Levi memutar bukunya.

"Aku tidak akan mengirimmu ke kematian semudah itu, Levi," senyuman Erwin menghilang sesaat.

Levi tidak menjawab, masih memutar bukunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hanya kau yang tidak punya surat wasiat di survey corp ini."

"Surat wasiat?" Levi mendengus. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau harus menulis sesuatu yang menyatakan bahwa jika kau meninggal, barang-barangmu akan kau wariskan pada orang lain."

Levi mendengus lagi. "Aku tidak punya apa pun kecuali sapu dan sabun dan…" mata Levi terpaku pada buku di tangannya. "… dan aku tidak punya _orang lain_ yang bisa kuwariskan sesuatu. Jadi aku tidak akan menulis surat wasiat. Bakar saja semua barangku jika aku tewas."

Erwin tidak menjawab. Sesaat, tidak ada siapa pun yang berbicara di ruangan itu. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku mewarisi barang-barangmu?"

Levi menengadah, mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah?"

"Barang-barangmu," Erwin tersenyum. "Sapu, bandana, masker, bahkan sabunmu. Boleh aku mewarisi barang-barangmu?"

Levi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Erwin. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak akan bersih-bersih. Selain itu, barang-barang itu bukan barang-barang berharga. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menukarnya dengan makanan."

"Itu semua barang-barangmu," Erwin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak bisa dinilai dengan harga."

Levi mendengus, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar.

**xxx**

Latihan berjalan sesuai harapan. Mereka berlatih dari pagi sampai sore untuk mempersiapkan diri di ekspedisi.

Levi duduk di kasurnya. Dia mengusap tangannya dengan kain. Meski dia baru saja selesai mandi, dia masih bisa merasakan tanah yang menempel di tangannya.

_Menjijikkan._

"Levi?"

Levi menengadah, menatap Hange yang menjengukkan kepalanya.

"Erwin dan Mike menyuruhku mengurusi surat-surat wasiat sedangkan mereka menulis laporan. Ayo bantu aku!"

Levi mendengus, beranjak dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamar. Hange langsung menyeretnya ke ruangan umum.

"Kita cukup memasukkan surat-surat ini di amplop dan memasukkan semua amplop ini ke dokumen. Harus diarsip dan segala macamny… ini surat wasiatmu?" Hange menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku penasaran kau menulis apa." Sebelum Levi sempat menghentikan Hange, wanita itu sudah membaca surat wasiat Levi.

"Hei!" Levi menggeram. Dia hendak menyabet surat wasiatnya tapi Hange langsung melompat, menghindari cengkraman Levi.

"Loh?" Hange menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa sama seperti Erwin?"

Levi terpaku. Dia menyabet surat itu dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan surat itu di balik jurnalnya. "Apa yang sama?"

"Disitu kau menulis kalau kau tewas, kau akan memberikan semua barangmu pada Erwin bukan?" Hange kembali duduk di kursinya. "Erwin juga menulis hal yang sama. Semua barang-barangnya akan dia wariskan padamu. Termasuk semua uang yang dia simpan selama ini."

Levi hanya bisa mematung.

"Sebenarnya…" Hange menyeringai lebar. "Hubungan kalian ini seperti apa sih?"

Sebelum Hange sempat menjahilinya lagi, Levi sudah memutar tubuhnya, berjalan menuju ruangan Erwin.

**xxx**

"Oi, Erwin. Apa maksudmu akan surat wasiatmu itu?"

Erwin menangadah dari surat laporan yang dibuatnya. Dia menatap Levi yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Wajah pucat lelaki itu terlihat memerah. Entah karena amarah atau…

"Kata Hange, kau menulis namaku sebagai pewaris?" Levi menggeram, matanya berkilat. "Untuk apa?"

Erwin menghela napas. Dia memijit keningnya sesaat. Hange benar-benar harus berhenti membaca surat wasiat orang lain. "Karena aku percaya padamu. Dan kalau aku tewas, aku ingin memberikan barang-barangku pada orang yang kupercayai."

"Termasuk semua uangmu?" Levi mencibir. "Kau tidak merasa kalau aku akan menghabiskan uangmu dengan berjudi? Atau mabuk-mabukan?"

Erwin tertawa kecil. "Kau? Tidak sama sekali. Aku yakin kau akan menggunakan uang itu untuk kepentingan survey corp."

Levi terbungkam, mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat. "Aku tidak tahu kau senang sekali menjadi _supplier_-ku. Buku. Teh. Pena. Bahkan ketika kau tewas pun, kau akan memberi semuanya untukku."

"Begitulah," Erwin tersenyum. Levi ingin sekali bertanya 'kenapa'. Tapi tenggorokannya yang tercekat membuat suaranya tertahan. "Karena aku tahu kau menyukai semua barang yang kuberikan untukmu. Termasuk jurnal yang sekarang ada di kantong sakumu itu. Sudah hampir habis kan bukunya?"

Levi hanya bisa menggeram. Skill observasi Erwin memang tidak ada batasnya.

"Ini hadiah dariku," Erwin menyodorkan buku baru. Buku dengan sampul kulit. "Hadiah karena kau berhasil selamat dari ekspedisi kali ini. Hadiah karena kau mau mempercayakan nyawamu di tanganku."

Levi terdiam, menatap buku itu. Perlahan-lahan, dia meraih buku itu dan menyimpan buku itu di sakunya. Dadanya terasa berat karena dua buku yang tersimpan di sana.

"Pergunakan dengan baik, Levi." Erwin menatap Levi dengan tajam. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada stok teh baru. Kalau kau bebas pada malam ini, datang ke kantorku dan bantu aku mengerjakan laporan."

Levi mengangguk. Dia menepuk dadanya. Menepuk dua buku yang tersimpan di sakunya. "_Yes, sir_."

**xxx**

Mike masuk ke dalam ruangan Erwin. Dia terdiam sesaat, mengendus tempat itu. "Levi ada di sini tadi?"

Erwin mengangguk.

Mike mengendus lagi. Kali ini dia berjalan menuju meja Erwin. "Buku dengan sampul kulit itu sudah kau berikan padanya?"

Erwin hanya bisa tertawa, menatap Mike dengan tatapan takjub. "Hidungmu itu memang ajaib. Kau tahu dari mana?"

Mike meringis sesaat. "Kali ini bukan karena hidung. Aku berpapasan dengannya di koridor tadi. Wajahnya merah dan dia terus memegang saku dadanya."

"Ah…" Erwin bergumam. "Begitu." Senyuman Erwin melebar.

"Aku sadar sesuatu. Levi hanya menulis jurnal itu kalau dia sedang bersamamu."

"Secara tidak sadar." Erwin mengangguk. "Dia hanya menulis jika aku ada di dekatnya."

"Dan tentunya kau tahu kalau dia menulis tentang dirimu. Mau bagaimana pun, ketika dia menulis, dia akan melihat ke arahmu."

"Begitulah." Erwin tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa semua orang bisa melihat itu."

"Dan kau tidak merasa kalau hal itu… 'aneh'? Kau malah memberikan buku baru padanya?"

Erwin menatap Mike. Mata birunya bersinar sesaat. "Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau aku memberinya buku baru supaya dia bisa terus menulis tentangku?"

Mike tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia ternganga, menatap Erwin yang terkekeh, kembali menulis laporan. "Kau benar-benar _manipulative bastard_." Mike tidak tahu mau kagum atau takut akan temannya ini.

Erwin tersenyum, mengangguk. "_Indeed._"

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: fiction ini fokus ke hubungan mereka, bukan romance. haha. kapan-kapan aku mau tulis tentang Erwin juga~~ hehehe.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this :) **


End file.
